Bloody Nightmare
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Three boys got transferred into a new school, but the school is very strange, all the classes are at night…the students are very creepy and twisted, except for the three most popular girls, and when they save them from the students, they ask for something in return…


Night 1

**I have to thank my bestie, Eriki, she showed me her vampire story and I couldn't resist the urge any long to make a vampire fan fic…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but PLOT! :3**

**Ash's POV:**

It was like a normal day…me and my friends were pulling pranks, like we always do. Today marked the middle of the term, just after fall break, we, Paul Drew and I, set up the cafeteria's lights to be strobe lights, the sprinkler settling to go off during lunch but to be vinegar instead of water, and to have the locks on the door to lock once it goes off. Paul and I set up the lights and sprinklers while Drew set the timers on everything.

We sat on the stage out of range of the vinegar rain. Everyone came into the cafeteria…5 seconds left. 3…2…1…

The lights went off and so did the sprinklers. Paul smirked at the peppy cheerleaders freaking out about their make-up and hair. Drew gave me a high five as the locks went off on the doors, as he watched the students try to get out.

It took the teachers about 15minutes to get the doors open and everyone out. Immediately the Principal came over to us as the student body was complaining.

"Boys…" he said.

"Sir…" we said at the same time.

"My office…" he huffed.

We followed him to his office as he sat in his chair, it fell apart. We snickered, that was something we did early this morning. He stood, holding his lower back, sure it's was cruel to do to such an old man, but let's face it, we're the 'bad' kids of the school. And we enjoy every minute of it.

"Ash, Drew, Paul…you three have been a pain in this school's side since the beginning of the year…" he started.

"Why thank you sir." Drew stated proudly.

"Anyway…you three will be sent to Night Ace Academy…" he said slowly.

"So you're pushing the troublemakers to another innocent school?" Paul smirked.

"You'll learn fast enough, that this school is not a playground…if you mess around and blood will be spilled…" he said as he pointed for us to go out the door to pack our things in our dorm.

We went to our dorms to pack; surely this place wasn't dangerous right? I mean come on, who would spill the blood of their students…

"Drew what do you know on Night Ace Academy?" I asked.

"Well Ash, we will have to find out for our self…I don't have time to look anything up…I wasn't expecting the old man to send out just yet…" he laughed.

Paul threw a half bag of chips at Drew's head.

"HEY!" Drew tried to get all the chips out of his green hair.

"You got in the way of the trash can…" Paul stated with a smug look.

After getting our stuff packed, we took the food in our dorm and left it all over the floor. Yea I know, it's wasteful but hey it was stale…

When we arrived at the school, the sun was still shining strong. Which made me wonder, why was this school called "Night"?

As we entered the office building, there was a woman behind the counter. Drew walked up to her. "Hello miss, we were supposed to be assigned here?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ah the lambs…yes I was told you would be arriving tonight…" she went into her desk to get a few papers.

I looked at Drew and Paul, thinking: Lambs?

"Your classes are Class 203C, the third floor. The dorm: Room 456, the Nightmare Dorm. Be safe on your way there…" she said as she handed us the paperwork. "Classes start at sun down."

Drew and Paul just shrugged, but I thought this was very weird…Nightmare Dorm? Classes starting at night?

Once we got to the nightmare dorm, room 456, I saw a girl with orange hair and sea green eyes staring at me. We were inside the dorm and I was looking out the window, it was a straight shot to the girl's dorm. We stared at each other for a while, and then I blinked and she was gone.

I looked back around the room; Drew took the far left bed while Paul took the far right bed. Which left me the middle bed; great…I sighed and set my stuff on the bed. As we were getting settled into the room, there was a knock on our door. Paul got it. There was a tall boy there, tan…every tan. He looked nice though…

"Hey you must be the lambs; I am the dorm leader of this floor. If have any worries then let me know; oh my names Brock…" he smiled and shook our hands. "I am also the chef of this dorm, so what would your diet be?" he asked.

"Diet, you know the normal one for people…why? What do the students normally eat?" Drew asked as he laughed.

"You don't know?" Brock said as if he was surprised.

"Don't play with us; just give us the normal food that you make…" Paul said.

"I'm sorry but the student bodies diet isn't something you three can eat…it will make you deathly ill…" Brock said.

"And what would be the diet of the student body?" I asked.

"Blood." Brock said as if stating a fact.

The second ticked by… "Blood, you're joking right?" Drew asked.

"No I am not. You came to this school not knowing it's full of vampires?" Brock asked.

**YEY VAMPIRE SCHOOL! XD**


End file.
